criminalmindsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Profiler10
User:Profiler10/Archive 1 *User:Profiler10/Archive 2 Mental Illness Hey, So I know this show also has a lot to do with mental illness. Would it be right to start creating mental illness pages and a category for such? MasterMystery (talk) 22:56, August 10, 2017 (UTC) :I would hold off on creating pages for mental illnesses just for right now because there might be external links to Wikipedia included somewhere. I'll have to do a little searching but if there is, there might not be necessary to create pages here. There was a category for criminals suffering from mental illnesses, such as PTSD and schizophrenia, but it was deleted on the grounds that all criminals were mentally ill to some degree. Personally, I felt it didn't need to be since some criminals are clearly lucid during their crimes. I'm going to do a little research and see if I can dispute that theory. But that's some good thinking. Well done. Profiler10 (talk) 23:07, August 10, 2017 (UTC)Profiler10 ::Personally, there are some Unsubs on here that I feel didn't actually suffer from mental illnesses. I feel like we should add some pages because mental illness are a driving force of killers to start killing. For example, Dana Seavers was driven to kill because of her delusions, but the Soul Mates didn't kill teenagers girls because of an illness. However, I'm talking about mental illnesses that has affected several characters, not just one. Like PTSD, schizophrenia, maybe even throw in paranoia. :::Excellent point. I can think of countless unsubs who weren't mentally ill: Owen McGregor, John Curtis, Charles Johnson, the list goes on. Luckily I've found a report that breaks down the idea of a connection violent crimes and mental illness very well. From the look of it, it's dated nine years ago but the data is still good and it's the most up-to-date report available. Once I'm done reading it, I'm probably going to dig up that old category if it keeps going the way I think it is. You're right, because mental illness is such a big part of the show, we probably should add content for it here. I remember a video that a few cast members appeared in last year, in which they supported treatments for Alzheimer's patients, which was a theme in Season 12 with Diana Reid's return. It really is a key element of the show in every sense, both on-screen and off, so good call on that one. I'll let you know if it's worthwhile creating those pages. This report covers everything from bipolar disorder to OCD so it should give us good reason to expand. Profiler10 (talk) 00:04, August 11, 2017 (UTC)Profiler10 :::Ok so it seems that the report concluded that there is no direct link between suffering from mental illness and committing violent crimes. Rather it is more of a contributing factor to the behaviour, like drug use or childhood abuse, which drives many unsubs on the show. For example, a person with a personality disorder who was abused as a child is more likely to be violent than someone who was also abused but hasn't been diagnosed with a personality disorder. More likely, not definately. See where I'm going with this? If we were to operate under the assumption that all unsubs are mentally ill, we'd be enforcing a very negative stereotype that is, unfortunately, quite common in modern media. It would be a bad idea to fall into that trap. I'm going to try and salvage that old category and, if that doesn't work, create a new one. Profiler10 (talk) 14:03, August 11, 2017 (UTC)Profiler10 :::: I'm super glad I understood it all. But I feel like you should rename the category to "Mentally Ill", so we can include Diana Reid among other good people who are ill. Then maybe start subcategories with "Ceiminal", "Notable Characters", etc. Otherwise, I'll start adding some mental illnesses and make a category "Illneses", then start subcategories like "Mental Illness", "Diseases", etc. MasterMystery (talk) 14:41, August 11, 2017 (UTC) :::::I think I see where you're going with this. How about if I create a new category for all characters with a mental illness which would include Diana, Desmond Holt, etc., then we have "Mentally Ill Criminals" as a subcategory for that since most characters who are mentally ill on the show are unsubs? How does that sound? However, you'll have to handle the subcategory aspect of things. For whatever reason, I can never add subcategories to anything? Would you mind? Profiler10 (talk) 15:24, August 11, 2017 (UTC)Profiler10 :::::: Sounds good. I'll add it right now. I'm also starting to make Illneses pages for popular illnesses like PTSD, schepherenia, etc.MasterMystery (talk) 16:06, August 11, 2017 (UTC) :::::::Ok, great. You do those while I build up the Mentally Ill Criminals category. There are A LOT of these guys. I mean I knew that already but never really looked at them all at once! If it's ok with you, I'll look at your pages later. I have no doubt that you'll do a great job on them but we only need so much info for our purposes here. Profiler10 (talk) 16:24, August 11, 2017 (UTC)Profiler10 References Hey, I noticed you put in some news of a new agent. Make sure to put in the references and the sources of the news, please. MasterMystery (talk) 20:33, August 14, 2017 (UTC) :Ok, sure thing. Sorry. Profiler10 (talk) 21:25, August 14, 2017 (UTC)Profiler10 :Yeah, I just saw that article on my Facebook page and in the excitement of a new update about the new season so it didn't even register with me to source it. Sorry about that. It answers a really big question though so it's a positive addition regardless. But I will try and remember that in the future, sorry again. Profiler10 (talk) 22:29, August 14, 2017 (UTC)Profiler10 Categories Hello and afternoon, Profiler10. Fashionable101 here. I know we've had their conversation before, but is it possible we can have a sexual assault victims category with Rape and Molestation as the subcategories; like the same way Wikipedia has one? Please? Or maybe a Victims category with every thing else as the subcategories? https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Category:Fictional_victims https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Category:Fictional_sexual_assault_victims Fashionable101 (talk) 21:36, August 14, 2017 (UTC) Fashionable101. :Hello, Profiler is a bit in-and-out at the moment, but I can help. We already have a Victims category with Rape and Molestation as subcategories. MasterMystery (talk) 22:04, August 14, 2017 (UTC) ::All due respect, MasterMystery, but I'm not in and out yet lol. But yeah like he said we have it all covered now: abduction, rape, molestation but if you can think of anything else, to add to it, please help yourself. Profiler10 (talk) 22:26, August 14, 2017 (UTC)Profiler10 ::: Oh my god please don't take that the wrong way, Profiler! I didn't mean to offend you! I forgot the message you left on my wall MasterMystery (talk) 22:34, August 14, 2017 (UTC) :::Relax, no harm done. No offense intended, none taken. It's fine, really. When I do take my leave of absense (which will not be for long, I promise you that), you'll know. Until then, I'm here if you need me. Profiler10 (talk) 22:45, August 14, 2017 (UTC)Profiler10 :::: Thank you both. Fashionable101 (talk) 22:40, August 14, 2017 (UTC) Help Hello, Profiler10. Fashionable101. Anyway, I found an Amber Alert Logo, but I accidentally misspelled Amber. May you help me fix it? Fashionable101 (talk) 21:53, August 14, 2017 (UTC) :I'll take a look. Might have to undo your edit to fix it though but I'll be sure to credit you for the original addition :) Profiler10 (talk) 22:30, August 14, 2017 (UTC)Profiler10 :Never mind seems you fixed it yourself. Nice work. Profiler10 (talk) 22:33, August 14, 2017 (UTC)Profiler10 Ok I don't believe i have free reign, i just have free reign from Unsub that's all. I know but im still just happy knowing he can't bully you, me, or anyone else on this wikia anymore. What, i know something must have went wrong on Jonny's page. I meant Psychotic break, i don't think it's called a psychopathic break. Guess something went wrong (it was supposed to say psychotic break) >:( I know i make mistakes sometimes, but with good intentions. I've seen the episode and have a fairly good idea of what a PB (Psychotic Break) is. TBH i was so saddened and angry about UnSub that for a while i just considered quitting this wikia all together. But now i don't have to worry about him destroying my hard work 3 minutes after i finished it. So you can understand i'm a bit happy. But i don't plan on making that many edits. Again thanks for your conern :) OmniFrieza994 (talk) 21:37, August 16, 2017 (UTC)Your friend, OmniFrieza994 Edits Hi Profiler, I'm here to ask you if you can patrol Diego's edits. He seems to be changing the M.O. if it is stated as "Varied" to however the victim was actually killed (see his message for a better explanation). I'm asking because if he corrects me, he usually reverts my edits to the way he wants it, and I don't want to start an edit war (the reason why Unsub was rejected other than your conflict) MasterMystery (talk) 00:52, August 17, 2017 (UTC) :No problem at all, though I would like to avoid any conflicts as well, thank you very much haha! Seriously though, I will keep an eye on him and respectfully intervene if it seems he's going overboard. His edits have been harmless so far and he made a fair point with that category about accidental killers. I admit at first, it seemed kind of useless in my opinion, but the more I looked at it, I changed my mind and even added a character to it myself. However, I haven't seen any reversed edits by either of you on the activity feed so not sure where the concern about conflict is. I don't imagine he'll be a problem but I saw the message you're referring to so sure, I'll keep watch on his edits for you. Profiler10 (talk) 17:45, August 17, 2017 (UTC)Profiler10 Criminal Minds (South Korea) Hey, Profiler10, Is it possible to create character profiles for the South Korean version of Criminal Minds, since we have character profiles for the original CM and its spin-offs?